


My One

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Braid - Freeform, Death, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Ghivashel, Grief, Healing, Homophobia, M/M, Mourning, New love, New moments, Oblivious Bilbo, Odd hobbits, One's, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Thorin found his One, Unrequited Love, bonded, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: He was being forced to marry.It was the only way to keep Bag End.He didn't have much time and who would he choose.He does not want to marry.But the dwarf will do.Thorin had found his One but was not sure if he will be accepted.





	1. Choose: Chapter One

Choose: Chapter One 

Bilbo Baggins of Bag End was not a happy hobbit. Happy was not the correct word. 

He was miserable. 

A few months ago his parents had died.

And to make it worse.

He was being forced to marry.

It was the only way to keep Bag End.

He was tired of all the offerings of marriage he received everyday. Bilbo just wanted at least one day to himself. 

He wanted someone to love. 

But their was no time.

That Baggins family presenting him with suiters. 

He had to choose soon or he his grandfather will choose for him.

The Baggins had Lobelia Bracegirdle in mind.

Lobelia Bracegirdle wishing to become Mrs. Baggins. 

He knew she would do anything to get Bag End.

But he knew all her tricks.

He'd marry a Brandybuck before he'd marry her.

*

It was the day.

He had to make the announcement.

Or they will choose his wife.

Or take Bag End.

He will not let them take it.

This was all he had left.

But who will he choose.

Lobelia is out of the question.

Primrose still too young.

Bellarose was far too old.

Most of his cousins were too Took.

Or Baggins.

Boring.

Or had no love for him.

He wanted to crawl under a rock.

He should just pick.

But who?


	2. Dwarf: Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found.

Dwarf: Chapter Two 

Bilbo stood in front of the mirror.

He looked too thin. 

He hadn't been eaten all seven meals.

His clothes were too big.

He didn't feel much like celebrating.

He became curious about the dwarrows his grandfather had invited. They were friends of Gandalf and had come to trade with his grandfather, the Thain. 

Bilbo sat at the table eating from a big plate his grandmother placed in front of him. 

He was lost in his own thoughts, wondering who to choose.

He startled from his thoughts. The Dwarf in front of him was very intimidating. They had met earlier, he was tall and had this presence about him; he was a dwarf of authority. His blue eyes had followed him all day. 

“May I have this dance.”

He was shocked. 

Did he just ask him to dance.

He was a male.

Male hobbit.

Perhaps they did things differently.

He stood before the dwarf.

Before he knew it he was dancing, they didn't speak much and that made Bilbo nervous. He didn't know what to say, so he continued to dance and hope he didn't stumble.

A dwarf.

He could feel all eyes on them.

The dwarf was very graceful as they danced. 

He became more captivated by him. 

Thorin lead him to a secluded area not far from the party. He stood in front of Bilbo and presented him with a gift. 

“Bilbo Baggins, I Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror offer you this gift as my chosen One.”

Bilbo was stunned.

But he was male. 

Bilbo continued to look at the dwarf with confusion. The dwarf, well Thorin looked at him with hope and trepidation.

This had to be his grandfather’s doing.

His grandfather had chosen a male dwarf for him.

Wasn't it his choice.

He still had time surely.

This was not fair.

He had walked away from Thorin and marched his way to his grandfather. He was furious, how can his grandfather do this to him.


	3. My One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take that Shire!

My One: Chapter Three 

Thorin silently followed Bilbo, he still held the gift. 

“Master Baggins, please let me explain.”

The plea in his voice full of grief stopped him in his tracks.

He turned around and waited.

The dwarf looked defeated. He waited for an explanation. Trying not to panic or run. The pain in his eyes as if he waited to be rejected.

“The moment I laid eyes on you I felt the pull. You see Mahal my maker, blesses us with our chosen. They are our other half, our One. I understand if other races do not feel the same but you are mine in every way.”

“How can you be so sure.”

“Everything I am is pushing me towards you. The burning to hold and protect intensified just by seeing you.”

He didn't know what to believe, this dwarf believed this. He could see it all over him. His burning gaze, filled with fear. He looked away. He didn't want to see the pain he will cause.

“Please.”

It's just a whisper but it stops him cold. Could he do this to him. Will the rejection hurt him, kill him. He doesn't think he could kill anyone.

He looks back to the dwarf, eyes filled with unshed fears. He had to get married and why not someone who will love him, even if he could never love or be with them back.

He walked up with dwarf, looking down to the gift and taking it from his hands. This felt like a death sentence more than anything but this is all his family's fault. He has made his choice.

“I accept.”

Thorin's heart filled with joy. He was so sure of rejection. His One may not love him now but he will win his heart.

“Thank you, Ghivashel. I will do all in my power to make you happy.”

What could he say to that. Well at least he will snub everyone who forced this on him.

He will marry whoever he wanted.

He takes the dwarfs hand and pulls him to the dancers and up the stage, right next to the party tree. He does not wait for them to stop him. He takes off his flower crown and places it on top of the dwarfs head. He pulls a braid and kisses the dwarf.

There now they're married.

Take that Lobelia.


	4. Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married to Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror. A dwarf.

Married: Chapter Four 

Bilbo looked at Thorin in his father's armchair. The Dwarf looked out of place but looked very comfortable. The dwarf radiated happiness.

He tired to be as welcoming as possible but he was still grieving. 

The loss of his parents.

The loss of any possible happiness.

Loss of love.

He couldn't believe he married the dwarf. He couldn't forget the looks of every hobbit. Many had fainted, including Lobelia. His grandfather looked ready to have a heart attack. The only one showing any amusement was Gandalf. The old goat. He smirks to his Baggins family.

“I have chosen. Let me present you to my husband,”

He dramatically bowed to his husband.

“Thorin son of Thrain, a dwarf.”

He didn't wait for the screaming. He walked away, heading home. He knew his husband, he had to get used to this. 

Husband.

Not wife.

No.

The dwarf was following him. Probably confused and perhaps angry.

Before Thorin started to yell. 

“Yes, I just married you.”


End file.
